


Nie bój się mówić, że kochasz

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis już dawno wypowiedział te dwa słowa. Harry ciągle zwleka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie bój się mówić, że kochasz

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracja: Piotr Rubik - Nie wstydź się mówić, że kochasz

_Nie bój się, nie wstydź się, mówić że kochasz._  
_Nawet gdy czujesz, że ranisz ciszę._  
_Nie bój się, nie wstydź się, mówić że kochasz._  
_Sercu miło, niebu miło, jest usłyszeć._  
\- Kocham Cię – jak każdego dnia, od roku, usłyszał te dwa słowa, którym towarzyszyła czułość w błękitnych oczach i delikatny pocałunek. Poczuł jak jego serce lekko drga na to, a żołądek delikatnie się zaciska. Nie odpowiedział. Jak zawsze, w takim momencie, uśmiechnął się, całując niższego szatyna w czoło. Jak co dzień, odsuwając się, w błękitnych tęczówkach dostrzegł ból i zawód, co wywoływało ukłucie w jego sercu. Louis starał się zakryć to uśmiechem, jednak Harry i tak widział, że jest zraniony. Nienawidził tego, nie lubił patrzeć jak jego chłopak czuje się zraniony i to z jego winy, jednak nie potrafił powiedzieć tych dwóch słów.  
\- Siadaj, śniadanie prawie gotowe – ponownie pocałował szatyna w czoło i odwrócił się do kuchenki, gdzie na patelnie smażyły się naleśniki. Starał się odsunąć od siebie palące poczucie winy, że po raz kolejny zranił swojego chłopaka, nawet jeśli on starał się tego nie pokazywać.  
Około rok temu, Louis odważył się powiedzieć Harry’emu, że go kocha. Styles dokładnie pamiętał tą sytuację. Byli wtedy w odwiedzinach u rodziców kędzierzawego. Wieczorem siedzieli na huśtawce, która stała na werandzie. Wtuleni w siebie, przykryci jednym kocem, w dłoniach trzymali kubki z gorącą herbatą. Milczeli, nie potrzebowali rozmawiać, wystarczyła im świadomość, że są razem i czują ciepło swoich ciał. W pewnym momencie, Louis uniósł głowę z ramienia zielonookiego i lekko pogładził go po policzku, czym zyskał jego uwagę. Kiedy już zieleń spotkała się z błękitem, wypowiedział te dwa słowa – „kocham cię”.  
Harry spiął się nie mając pojęcia jak zareagować. Jakoś nigdy nie myślał o tym, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy usłyszy te słowa od Louisa. Nie sądził, że w takiej sytuacji, nie będzie umiał odpowiedzieć mu tym samym. Zachował się wtedy tak jak każdego kolejnego dnia, uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w czoło. Widział, zawód w błękitnych oczach, widział jak iskierki w nich przygasają, dlatego objął szatyna mocno przyciągając do uścisku i całując w czubek głowy.  
To nie tak, że nie kochał Louisa. Gdyby tak było, już dawno nie byliby razem. Jego problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział czym tak naprawdę są jego uczucia do szatyna. Czy mógł to nazwać miłością? Louis był dla niego wszystkim. Nie chciał go stracić, nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. Tak naprawdę Louis był jego pierwszym poważnym związkiem. Wcześniej przed poznaniem Tomlinsona, Harry zmieniał swoich partnerów jak rękawiczki. Dopiero, kiedy go spotkał coś się zmieniło i czuł, że nie chce już nikogo innego, tylko jego – tego pięknego chłopaka, który wywoływał u niego szybsze bicie serca. Czy to znaczyło, że go kochał? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego tego nie robi? Dlaczego ma wątpliwości? Dlaczego pozwalał samemu sobie, aby ranić tak ważną dla niego osobę? Gdybym umiał odpowiedzieć na te pytania…  
*****  
Mijały kolejne dni, tygodni, miesiące. Louis jak zawsze mówił Harry’emu, że go kocha z nadzieję, że w końcu usłyszy również od niego te dwa słowa. Jak zawsze przechodził zawód, kiedy zamiast usłyszeć odpowiedź, Styles uśmiechał się i całował go w czoło. Kędzierzawy dostrzegał, że z czasem szatyn już nie uśmiechał się próbując zamaskować swój ból. Na początku był on coraz mniejszy, słabszy, aż w końcu zniknął całkowicie. To wywoływało ścisk serca zielonookiego. Nie chciał go ranić, ale nie umiał się również zdobyć na odpowiedzenie mu. Gdyby tylko wiedział do czego to może doprowadzić…  
*****  
Wszędzie panowała ciemność, co było dla niego zaskoczeniem. Z tego co wiedział, Louis powinien być w domu, tylko czemu siedział w ciemnościach. Odłożył mokry parasol przy drzwiach i ściągnął kurtkę, i buty. Wszedł do salonu, zapalając światło i rozglądając się po nim, jednak nie znalazł tam swojego chłopaka. Kuchnia również była pusta, dlatego skierował się do sypialni. Tam także panowała ciemność, jednak od razy dostrzegł szatyna. Louis siedział na łóżku, zwrócony do okna, za którym panowała ulewa. Ściana deszczu utrudniała im zobaczenie czegokolwiek na zewnątrz. Podszedł do Louisa, zapalając po drodze niewielką lampkę, na stoliku nocnym, przysiadając obok i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz Tomlinsona, aby dostrzec, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Lou? – próbował objąć chłopaka i przysunąć do siebie, jednak ten się odsunął.  
\- Harry, co ty do mnie czujesz? – odwrócił twarz w kierunku kędzierzawego i Harry widział, że powstrzymuje łzy.  
\- Co? – czuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku, który wywoływał u niego mdłości.  
\- Słyszałeś, chcę wiedzieć co do mnie czujesz – powtórzył.  
\- Dlaczego tak nagle o to pytasz? – próbował jak najdalej odwlec moment, kiedy będzie musiał odpowiedzieć.  
\- Harry, nie udawaj. Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi – nie powstrzymywał dłużej łez. Pierwsza kropla spłynęła po policzku. Harry chciał to zetrzeć, ale niebieskooki mu nie pozwolił.  
\- Louis…  
\- Nie! Ja rozumiem, że możesz mnie nie kochać, tylko w takim razie pytanie, dlaczego ze mną jesteś? Od ponad roku, dzień w dzień, powtarzam ci, że cię kocham. Na początku rozumiałem, że może jeszcze nie jesteś pewny, nie jesteś na to gotowy, i choć to bolało, starałem się o tym nie myśleć, z nadzieję, że wkrótce nadejdzie ta chwila, kiedy i ja to usłyszę. Jednak ona nigdy nie nadszedła, a ja z czasem zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy jest sens bycia razem skoro nic do mnie nie czujesz. – słysząc te słowa Harry poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz – Przecież to nie tak, że wymagam od ciebie tych słów po tygodniu spotykania. Minęły ponad dwa lata, odkąd jesteśmy razem. Ja sam powiedziałem to dopiero po roku. Wydaje mi się, że po takim czasie spędzonym w związku powinieneś wiedzieć co czujesz. Dlatego chcę wiedzieć, co do mnie czujesz? – zakończył, wycierając łzy z policzków.  
Harry siedział zdrętwiały, z sercem przeszywającym ból. Bał się do czego to prowadzi, bał się, że Louis odejdzie. Jednak nie potrafił powiedzieć słów, które Louis pragnął usłyszeć.  
\- Rozumiem – podniósł się z łóżka i skierował do drzwi.  
\- Louis, gdzie idziesz?! – spanikowany zawołał za szatynem.  
\- Wiesz Harry – zatrzymał się, jednak nie odwrócił w kierunku kędzierzawego – Myślę, że powinniśmy to zakończyć – jego głos drżał z każdym słowem coraz mocniej.  
\- Co? Nie… - Louis nie pozwolił mu jednak dokończyć.  
\- Nie wiem co do mnie czujesz, pytanie czy sam to wiesz. Nie chcę tkwić w związku z osobą, która boi się określić swoich uczuć. Nie chcę za kilka lat usłyszeć, że to jednak nie to, że zrozumiałeś, że mnie nie kochasz. Teraz mnie to cholernie boli, a co dopiero by było za kilka lat, kiedy pokochałbym cię jeszcze bardziej niż teraz. To koniec. – nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi – W tym tygodniu przyjdę po moje rzeczy – dodał i wyszedł, zostawiając Harry’ego samego.  
Styles siedział sparaliżowany na łóżku, próbując zrozumieć, poukładać, to co się właśnie wydarzyło. Louis zapytał go o uczucia, Louis go zostawił. Czuł się jakby w tej chwili jego serce zostało rozdarte na tysiące kawałeczków, które potrafiła poskładać tylko jedna osoba. Tylko ten drobny szatyn, który właśnie go zostawił, byłby w stanie naprawić jego krwawiące serce. I teraz do niego dotarło… Kochał Louisa! Kochał go praktycznie od dnia, kiedy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. Kochał go, kiedy szatyn wyznawał mu miłość i kochał go każdego kolejnego dnia. Bał się jednak do tego przyznać, bał się konsekwencji, które te słowa ze sobą niosły. Dla niego słowa „kocham cię” były znaczące, były zobowiązaniem, a on się bał tego. Przerażało go zobowiązanie względem Louisa. Wcześniej jego związki nie trwał dłużej niż tydzień, aż tu pojawił się chłopak z błękitnymi tęczówkami i zawrócił mu w głowie. Mówiąc, że go kocha, pokazałby, że traktuje Louisa, tak samo jak ich związek, poważnie i wiąże z tym przyszłość. I tego właśnie się bał…kiedyś się bał. Bo teraz pragnął wykrzyczeć Louisowi swoje uczucia i błagać o powrót. Jednak, czy szatyn by mu uwierzył, jak jeszcze chwilę temu nie umiał mu odpowiedzieć? Uznał, że chłopak potrzebuje ochłonąć i dlatego jutro się z nim spotka, i na spokojnie porozmawia, mówiąc mu co czuje.  
Wiedział, że to będzie ciężka noc, bez ciepłego ciała jego ukochanego.  
*****  
Obudził go dźwięk telefonu. Na oślep przeszukał szafkę nocną, aż dostał w swoje ręce telefon. Nie patrząc się kto dzwoni odebrał i od razu rozbudził się słysząc roztrzęsiony głos Jay – matki Louisa.  
\- Harry – zaszlochała do telefonu.  
\- Jay, co się stało? – czuł jak jego serce bije mocniej, a żołądek ponownie nieprzyjemnie się ściska.  
\- L-Lou, on jest w sz-szpitalu – zimny dreszcz przebiegł przez jego ciało, a najczarniejsze myśli ogarnęły myśli.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – teraz i jego głos drżał.  
\- N-Nie – wyszlochała – Potrącił go rozpędzony samochód. B-była ulewa i k-kierowca go n-nie widział, a-a on nie widział p-pojazdu – wyjaśniła – L-lekarze r-robią co mogą, a-ale – i tu jej głos całkowicie się załamał i Harry nie słyszał nic poza płaczem.  
\- Już jadę Jay – wyskoczył z łóżka, poszukując swoich ubrań - gdzie jesteście?  
Kobiecie udało się jakoś podać mu szpital i już po chwili siedział w samochodzie. Na szczęście deszcz już nie padał, co ułatwiło mu jazdę. Całą drogę modlił się, aby z Louisem było dobrze. Musiał z tego wyjść, nie mógł go zostawić, nie w ten sposób. Musiał dowiedzieć się co czuje Harry.  
Jego serce waliło jak szalone, krew szumiała w uszach i było mu niedobrze.  
*****  
Wpadł do szpitala i od razu skierował się na odpowiednie piętro, które podała mu Jay. Kobieta siedziała na plastikowym krześle, wtulona w ramiona swojego męża. Płakała, widział jak jej ciało drży.  
\- Jay? – podszedł do nich. Szatynka odsunęła się od Dana i załzawionymi oczami spojrzała na kędzierzawego. Czuł, że zna już odpowiedź, na swoje niezadanie pytanie, jednak miał nadzieję, że prawda jest inna.  
\- Nic nie dało się zrobić – wyszlochała, kręcąc głową.  
I w tym momencie Styles czuł się jakby tracił grunt pod nogami, a czas zwolnił. Ludzie dookoła niego chodzili, czasami potrącali, mówili coś, jednak on tego nie dostrzegał. Wpatrywał się w kobietę, przed nim, jednak jej nie dostrzegał, a w głowie huczały jej słowa „Nic nie dało się rozbić”. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Louis nie mógł odejść, nie mógł zostawić do z rozwalonym sercem, bez możliwości naprawienia go. Po prostu nie mógł. Nie mógł odejść, nie wiedząc co czuje do niego kędzierzawy.  
Ocknął się, kiedy poczuł jak Jay go obejmuje. Wtulił się w jej ramiona, pozwalając wypłynąć łzom, którym towarzyszył szloch.  
\- Kochałem go – powiedział w jej ramię.  
\- Wiem – mocniej go przytuliła, głaszcząc jego plecy.  
_Nie bój się, nie wstydź się, mówić, że kochasz._  
_Nie milcz bo, miłość znów, Cię ominie._  
_Nie bój się, nie wstydź się mówić, że kochasz._  
_Będziesz wołał, nie usłyszy, zniknie w tłumie._

*****  
Wszyscy już dawno się rozeszli, jednak on dalej tutaj stał. Nie potrafił się zmusić, aby odejść i wrócić do domu. Zresztą po co, skoro nikt tam na niego nie czekał, a wszystko przypominało mu Louisa. Jego obolałe serce krwawiło, a uczucie pustki go zadręczało. Mimo to nie płakał, nie miał już czym. W ciągu ostatnich dni, pozbył się chyba swoich wszystkich łez.  
Wpatrywał się w nagrobek, gdzie znajdowało się czarno-białe zdęcie szatyna, a z boku było wygrawerowane:  
_Louis Tomlinson_  
 _Ur. 24.12.1991_  
 _Zm. 26.09.2015_  
Pod spodem było napisane: _Nie bój się mówić, że kochasz_. Harry sobie tego zażyczył, mając nadzieję, że każdy kto to zobaczy nie popełni tego samego błędu co on.  
\- Kocham cię Lou – wychrypiał, swoim zdartym od płaczu głosem – Przepraszam, że nie zdążyłem ci tego powiedzieć.  
_Kochali się, jak z rosą kwiat, ale milczeli do siebie od lat._  
_Minęli się - Panie podaruj im czas._


End file.
